


making the cut

by phadedphoque



Category: South Park
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassment, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Slow Burn, discomfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phadedphoque/pseuds/phadedphoque
Summary: Stan has a Big Secret that he doesn't want Kyle to know (but of course he's going to find out)(essentially a slow burn Style fic where Stan figures out he has a new kink and Kyle obliges him lol)





	1. candy striped doom

Stan sat in the emergency room, holding his left forearm with his right. He sighed. Today’s school shooting had actually gotten him this time. Though he figured it was only a matter of time before he’d have gotten injured in a school shooting, he had hoped his time of need would come at least after the hospital had hired enough staff to accommodate their steadily increasing number of clientele. Currently, the wait time for the hospital was outrageously long. He wanted nothing more than to just get out of there-- he couldn’t stand hospitals. Even since before Kenny’s death, he had always been nervous in hospitals, any type of medical facility really. He hated the idea of someone poking and prodding at him, baring his body to a judgmental stranger. It was unnerving. Needless to say, he planned on getting out of there the moment he was allowed.

“Stan Marsh?”

_Fucking finally,_ he thought to himself. 

Taking a deep breath and still clutching his arm, he walked to the counter at the front of the waiting area.

“I’m Stan?”

“Great, the nurse will see you now” the sullen secretary at the front desk droned, nodding off to the side. 

Stan turned his head to the direction the secretary had indicated, immediately feeling his stomach drop. He had forgotten that today was the day Kyle interned at the hospital as a Candy Striper nurse. Of all the people that could have taken care of him, Kyle was the last person he would have wanted. The thought of having his best friend looking over him with the scrutinizing eyes of a medical professional was... ridiculously embarrassing. They were friends, they weren’t supposed to see each other… like that. Before he could protest, Kyle was walking over to lead Stan to his doom.

“Shit dude, what happened to your arm??” Kyle questioned.

“Just, you know, a shooting, whatever” Stan skittered. “So they’re just letting interns nurse people right now?” 

Stan was absolutely mortified. He didn’t want his best friend to know about his fear of hospitals, it was such a stupid thing to be afraid of. He also knew it was Kyle’s lifelong dream to become a doctor and didn’t want to take the risk of deterring his friend’s goals. He couldn’t put his own fucked up issues about doctors on his friend’s shoulders. 

“...I mean, yeah. It’s kind of a busy time around here” Kyle huffed, clearly offended at Stan’s brusqueness. “All hands on deck, you know? Okay, we’re here.” Kyle shrugged in the direction of the metal table in the small doctor’s office. “You can go ahead and take a seat”.

Stan sat on the table, still clutching his wounded arm. He felt his heartbeat quickening, the moment he had been dreading upon him. 

“Now, let’s take a look at this arm of yours”. 

Kyle snapped on a pair of latex gloves and gently reached out for Stan’s arm.

“Hmm.. your shirt is going to get in the way of me treating this. Can you take it off for me?”

Stan blinked, shocked at the request. 

“Sorry, what? Can’t you just… work around it?”

“Seriously Stan? This is your health we’re talking about! Besides, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before. I can turn around if you’d like?” Kyle offered, spinning to face the door.

_It’s no big deal, don’t make it a big deal_ Stan thinks to himself. He sighs and reluctantly pulls off his shirt, shimmying out of it with tender arm in tow. He put his shirt off to the side and attempts to cover up the rest of his body with his arms. It had been a while since the last time Kyle had seen him shirtless, not since they were kids. He felt self conscious about his body, he had started to put on weight after football season had ended, his body softer now from inactivity. He felt like a blob in comparison to Kyle, whose body was lean and toned from all-season track and field.

After regaining what little composure he had left, Stan called out to Kyle. 

“OK, you can turn around now. I’m ready”

Taking Stan’s arm in his hands once again, Kyle examined the wound. 

“Luckily it’s just a graze!” Kyle assured, relieved at the mildness of the problem. 

While his friend skillfully tended to his injury, Stan couldn’t help but notice how eager Kyle was to help. He found the way Kyle’s deft fingers quickly wrapped the cut professional, clearly he had done this many times over. There was something endearing about the way Kyle tended to his wound-- certainly he was gentle about the way he treated the cut, but he was was firm enough to make sure it was taken care of properly. In a way, it was an apt metaphor for Kyle’s personality. 

After what felt like an eternity in the tense, small office, air filled only by Kyle’s soft humming, the wound had finally been attended to. Though he had lost his shirt, Stan was grateful he was able to have kept the rest of his dignity. All that was left was to get redressed and book it out of the hospital. Right as he reached for his shirt, Kyle placed his hand on Stan’s shoulder, pushing him back down to sit at the examination table.

“We’re going to have to take your blood pressure and check out your heart. Just standard procedure for deeper wounds”, Kyle shrugged. “I promise it won’t take long”. 

Stan’s eyebrows pinched together in frustration.

_Just my luck._

“Alright Ky, do you worst” Stan huffed, holding out his arm. 

Kyle wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Stan’s arm, gently patting it once it was fastened. Stan had tried to avoid eye contact, but slipped up, wanting to witness the procedure. Kyle smiled warmly at him; to any other patient it would have been a comforting gesture but to Stan the look felt oddly… sensual. 

“Now, you might feel a little pinch, but that should be normal. Let me know if it gets too uncomfortable”.

While filling up the cuff with air, Kyle absentmindedly stroked Stan’s arm. It was a small gesture, the type of thing that wasn’t out of line for a nurse to do at all, but it had Stan’s stomach in knots.

_It’s fine, it’s normal. You’re the one making this weird._

Stan felt an odd tingling through the base of his spine. Certainly, his nerves were playing tricks on him. He couldn’t be feeling aroused right now… could he? This was just a fluke of adrenaline and fear making him hard right now. He attempted to adjust himself, a difficult task already with his nurse so close, but to his dismay Kyle pushed him back down, strong hand applying a staying pressure to Stan’s thigh.

“Please sit still, squirming around like that might affect the test results.”

Stan gulped in response to Kyle’s firm instruction, his stomach flipping at the command.

_Had his voice always been so... strong?_

Stan wondered. Before he could ponder it more, the pressure from the cuff was released, and he was freed from the Velcro strap. 

“Hmm, a bit on the high side, are you nervous Stan?” Kyle laughed, turning around to record the test results.

“...shut up dude, I’m not nervous”, Stan grumbled in response, feeling wounded that Kyle had hit the nail on the head. He used the quick moment in between procedures to try to adjust himself, not that it helped much. Feeling ashamed, he hung his head.

_God, I hope he doesn’t notice._

Rolling his eyes at Stan’s stubbornness, Kyle picks up the stethoscope and placed the nubs in his ears. 

“Lighten up, it was just a joke. ‘M just here to help you feel better.” 

Taking the head of the instrument in his hands, he motioned for Stan to move his hands off of his own chest, the last barrier he had against the elements.

“Now, let’s listen to your heart”. 

The stethoscope touched Stan’s chest, cold to the touch, and he shuddered, making a small squeak of discomfort. Kyle is focusing on him intently, brow furrowed in concentration. Stan notices that he looks older like this, more mature.

_It’s kind of… intense, maybe, he admits._

Sweat is beading on Stan’s forehead now and he knows he can’t take much more of this. 

Kyle moves the scope to just under Stan’s nipple, the cold metal making his nipples perk. Stan inhales sharply at the sensation and he feels his cock twitch in his jeans. 

“And breathe in?” Kyle moves the stethoscope again and this time his hand brushes against Stan’s already sensitive nipple. 

“And out--Good.”

_Please let this be over now,_ Stan frets. He hates to admit it but he’s painfully hard now and has no idea why. Confused, scared and ashamed, all he wants is to go home, jack off, curl up into a ball and hide. 

Kyle steps back, taking the stethoscope out of his ears. 

“Well, your pulse is a bit fast but that’s pretty normal after such an event. I’d recommend--”

Kyle gives Stan a once over, stopping to stare at Stan’s obvious erection for just a fraction of a second.

_Shit shit shit, he noticed._

Kyle’s cheeks instantly flush, and he glances away from his friend, busying himself with some paperwork. 

“Ahem. Like I was saying, I would recommend you get some rest, and keep away from any strenuous activity with that arm. I’ll leave now so that you can uh… get dressed. Pay at the front desk when you’re ready.” Kyle hurries out of the room, carrying the appropriate paperwork in his hands.

_Fuck,_ Stan sighs, placing his head in his hands.

_Just my luck._


	2. in retrospect this was bound to happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan does some 'deep thinking' about Kyle

“Stanley! What happened to your arm?”

“Nothing Mom, just a school shooting, god!”

 

Stan slammed the door to his room, thankful to finally have a moment to himself after running back to his home after escaping from the hospital. Leaning up against the door, he proceeded to slide down it, crouching on the floor.

 

_ Shit. _

 

Truth be told, he and Kyle had been growing apart for some time now. Kyle was working hard at university, preparing for his imminent success as a doctor. Stan was… Stan. After high school he went to community college because it just seemed like the natural thing to do. He aimlessly wandered through a year of post-secondary education and dropped out after his parents decided they weren’t paying for Stan to dick around. Now, still living in his parent’s house, a dropout with no aim, he worked at his old school as a janitor and helped out as a football coach during the on-season. 

 

It was understandable why the two had drifted apart-- an ambitionless loser would only drag a young med school hopeful down. Truth be told, Stan missed Kyle more than he let on. He missed the quiet intimacy they used to have back in high school; Kyle knew him better than anyone else and sometimes late at night Stan felt as though a part of him was missing. However, Stan understood what his role as an underachiever had cost him. The price he paid for dispassion was more than just the cost of his wasted tuition. No, what he had really lost was his spot in the sun next to his best friend. Stan felt like now all he could do was taint Kyle, pull him down into his confusion about his own life. One day, when he had something to show for himself, he’d rejoin Kyle in his place in the sun. Until that time Stan wanted to support Kyle the best way he knew how-- by not being there in his life to ruin it. 

  
  


Stan placed his head in his one viable hand. The whole situation that had just occurred at the hospital was idiotic. He’d been ignoring Kyle for weeks now, brushing off his texts and invites to hang out. Now, the one time they  _ did _ actually see each other, Stan ruined it by popping a boner. Surely, Kyle must think he hasn’t been touched by anyone in ages (not an inaccurate assertion) or worse, thinks he’s some type of fetish-having pervert. He thought back to the way Kyle touched him in the hospital, his ticklish touch teasing his skin, his strong hands pushing down on Stan’s body. He felt a chill go down his spine and felt his stomach tighten. Still on the floor, back against the door, Stan reached for his door handle and locked it. His arousal earlier had gone unquenched, and he figured he ought to masturbate and get it over with in order to get it out of his system. 

Taking a deep breath, he let his fingers crawl down his stomach to reach for his jeans, unzipping them. Already feeling the urgency of needing a good release, he palmed his dick with his working hand. He moved his hand further down to cup his balls gently massaging them and pressing at the tender space between his dick and balls. Now half hard, he brought his hand to his mouth and began to suck on his thumb, ensuring it was well coated with saliva. Reaching back down to his dick, he pulled back his foreskin further for easier access to the tip of his penis. He rubbed his thumb over his slit in small circles, wishing his other hand worked in order to tend to his balls again. He thought about how it would be nice to have someone else do this for him even, considering it had been since high school since he’d had sex with anyone. Suddenly, the image of Kyle staring at him intensely, pushing down on his thigh popped into Stan’s head. Eyebrows furrowed, he worked himself harder, attempting to get the image of his friend out of his head. Instead, the memory of the hospital exam continued to replay in his head. He remembered the part where Kyle had let the stethoscope brush across his nipple, and the way that had made him twitch. Curious to recreate the feeling, he took a risk and let go of his cock at full mast. He brought his hand back up to his mouth and sucked deeply again on his first and middle fingers. After coating them, he lifted up his shirt to his mouth and bit down in order to keep it up. He brought his slick fingers over to a nipple, carefully rubbing it between his fingers. Again, the sensation caused him to inhale sharply, and he felt his stomach tense again at the feeling beyond his control. He recognized he was on the brink of coming, could feel the urgency of the fire in his stomach. He let go of his nipples to bring his focus back to his dick, pushing down on his pubic bone and loving the pressure. After a few more quick strokes, he came in his hand, penis pulsating as he felt the rush of orgasmic endorphins flow over his spine. 

 

Stan groaned after coming back to his senses, realizing that he had just used his best friend as masturbation material. 

 

_ It wasn’t him I was masturbating to… it was just the feeling _ , Stan tried to justify to himself. 

 

Sighing, he pushed himself off the floor and headed over to his bathroom to shower. 

 

_ At least we don’t see each other anymore _ was Stan’s only recompense, as he knew he couldn’t face his friend without being mortified. 

 

Unwilling to continue to being awake and thinking about the repercussions of his actions, Stan took a few extra melatonin and hoped for a peaceful, dreamless sleep. 

  
  


The next morning, in an act of self pity, Stan decided to treat himself to coffee at Tweak Bros before heading back to the school. Standing in line, absentmindedly scrolling through his phone, he was startled by a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Stan? I thought that was you!”

 

Before he registered who the voice belonged to, he whipped his head around to meet the intrusion to his mindless scrolling. Stan’s stomach dropped at the sight of everyone’s favorite redhead grinning over him, Kyle’s hand still resting on his shoulder. 

 

“Oh uh, hey Kyle. Good Morning”

 

“I don’t usually see you here, this is my morning coffee spot for 9:00 am classes” Kyle laughed. 

 

_ Of course it is. In all the coffee shops in all of South Park it had to be this one.  _

“I… don’t usually go out for coffee.”

 

“Ah, that would do it! How’s your arm doing?” Kyle nodded in the direction of Stan’s wrapped arm. 

 

“Oh, fine, fine, thank you.” 

 

Tweek called out Stan’s name and handed him his coffee. 

 

Never more thankful for coffee in his life, Stan looked back over at Kyle.

 

“Well, it was nice seeing you--bye!”

 

Kyle sidestepped quickly, blocking Stan’s exit. 

 

“Wait! Can we-- you can stay for a coffee right? School doesn’t start until 9 for you and it’s only 8:15”

 

Stan glanced down at his watch, checking the time. Kyle wasn’t wrong and he knew it would look bad if he had denied his request. 

 

“Sure, I’ll get us a table then” Stan said, forcing a smile. He picked a booth in the back of the cafe, wary of the other patrons seeing his miserable self with Kyle the beloved. In the interim period between sitting at the booth and waiting for Kyle to join him, Stan’s heart pounded. His only solace was that he was in a public place which likely meant Kyle wouldn’t bring up yesterday. 

 

After securing his drink, Kyle slid into the booth across from Stan.

 

“So, about yesterday….”

 

Stan nearly spat out his coffee. Why did he think Kyle would let this go? Why  _ wouldn’t _ Kyle let this go? He sank further into his booth seat as his cheeks reddened.

 

“I just wanted to say that your…. Reaction… was normal! Really, you shouldn’t feel embarrassed by it at all. If you ever have any questions about that, I’d be happy to help you explore them. I am a medical professional, you know”

 

Kyle grinned, his eyes peering down on Stan in the same intense way that he had looked at Stan in the hospital.

 

He.. had to be joking, right? This was Kyle making a mockery of him.

 

“Ha ha dude, that was so funny I forgot to laugh. Seriously, knock it off.”

 

Stan was pissed now. Where did Kyle get off, making him stick around just to be humiliated in public. He drank the rest of his cooling coffee in one gulp and slid out of his side of the booth.

 

“Wait Stan! I-- come back” Kyle said, grabbing onto Stan’s arm. 

Stan turned back and made eye contact with his friend, seeing his expression laced with genuine concern. 

 

“I’m serious, just think about it. The offer is still on the table if you so choose.”

 

Stan pulled his arm back out of Kyle’s strong grip. 

Taken off guard by Kyle’s sincerity, Stan was at a loss for words.

 

“I...I gotta go to work.”

 

With that, Stan made his way out of the cafe and into the safety of his car. Resting his head on the steering wheel, he heard his heart pounding in his head.

 

_ What the fuck was that all about? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey folks, your comments and kudos really mean a lot! i don't have a set direction for this fic but let me know where you want it to go! i'm really happy for all kinds of feedback-- like i said this is my first multichaptered fic and im excited to see where it goes


	3. study buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying to rekindle an old friendship isn't always that easy, sometimes it is in fact VERY hard

Stan’s panic lessened little to none upon his arrival to school. He spent the entirety of his custodial shift in a confused panic, wondering what his next move with Kyle should be. Gorgeous, toned, soon-to-be Doctor Broflovski, Kyle. Truth be told, he’d noticed his attraction to Kyle way before this incident, but spent a good deal of time trying to put it behind him. He couldn’t taint the most important friendship in his life with his own impure thoughts. He wouldn’t--but that wouldn’t stop him from thinking about it. 

 

What was Kyle’s motive here? Stan couldn’t figure it out. Was this a pity thing? Was he making fun of him? Maybe, just maybe, Kyle missed him too. 

Stan pulled out his phone, clicking through his contacts until he found Kyle’s name; the contact description reading “super best friend”, something Kyle had done years ago and Stan had never bothered to change. 

  
  


Considering sending Kyle a text, his phone buzzed in his hands before he could even draft something up. 

 

_ Hi Stan! What’s up? Are you busy? _

 

Kyle, of course. 

 

No point in offending an old friend by denying an invite to hang, he supposed. Besides, with any luck, hanging out with Kyle could help him sus out what the situation was like between them right now. He typed out a message for Kyle, editing it an obscene amount of times until finally deciding on the right amount of enthusiastic yet casual punctuation

 

_ Hey, just chilling. _

 

Moments later, Kyle replied.

 

_ Come over? I need help studying for my anatomy test! _

 

Stan smiled at Kyle’s enthusiasm. It was forced but he could tell Kyle was making an effort to make the conversation feel comfortable. However, he was also puzzled. Kyle certainly knew that Stan was shit at the sciences, English and art being his stronger subjects in school. He supposed it could have been and excuse to hang out, and even if it wasn’t he’d try the best he could.

 

_ Don’t know if I’ll be much help but I can be over at 7? _

Another ping from his phone from Kyle confirming. 

 

_ See you then! _

 

Seven came around both too fast and too slow. He arrived at Kyle’s house, idling in his driveway for a few moments to compose himself. He finally cut the engine and steeled himself to walk up to the door. There, he was greeted by Kyle. 

 

“Hey Stan, come on in!”

 

The first thing he noticed was Kyle’s hair, damp from being recently showered. Once a source of anxiety for Kyle, he had turned his most hated flaw into one of the most powerful weapons in his arsenal. He’d grown into his hair handsomely, keeping it in pristine condition. Now wet, it was brushed back to reveal his full face. Continuing his observation, Stan swallowed as he noticed the way his slightly dampened shirt stuck to Kyle’s body. Averting his eyes, Stan followed Kyle’s lead into his friend’s bedroom.

 

“Mom and Dad are out to dinner, and Ike is out so it’s just us tonight.”

 

Stan sits on Kyle’s bed, considering the situation.

 

_ What situation? We’re just friends! I’m a friend helping out another friend, nothing more, nothing less.  _

 

“Ah, I see. I guess that means it’ll be nice and quiet for studying!” 

 

Stan laughed nervously, trying to make himself more comfortable on the bed. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night. 

 

“So, what kind of help do you need from me?” Stan asks, expecting to be handed a textbook.

 

“Well, actually, I kind of need a model to help me with getting more familiar with what some of the bones feel like in the human body. I’d need someone to let me touch them”.

 

Stan freezes, not believing what he’s just heard. He turns to look at Kyle to assess whether or not he’s just fucking with him. Kyle looks at him, eyes wide, smiling lightly and cocks one of his brows up.

 

_ He’s serious. _

 

“I mean, only if you’re ok with it, Stan. But it  _ would _ really help me out”.

 

For the third time that night, Stan recomposes himself. 

 

“If that’s uh, really what you need, I guess I could help you out…”

 

Kyle smiles wider, brighter and it makes Stan’s heart skip a beat. He gets up from his seat at his desk to join Stan on the bed, handing Stan a textbook as he adjusts himself on the bed. 

 

“Alright, so you hold this book and go through the list of bones I need to study in the chapter index. Luckily this quiz is just on the anterior bones of the torso.”

 

Kyle sits cross legged in front of Stan, and they’re knee to knee now with only the text book between them. Stan actively avoids Kyle’s eyes-- never in his life has he ever been more grateful for a book. 

 

“Err so the first bone here is the… clavicle?” Stan questions, despite the fact that he’s the one who’s supposed to be quizzing Kyle. 

 

Kyle reaches over to their laps and his fingers graze Stan’s t-shirt between his neck and his shoulder.

 

“That one would be right around over here…” Kyle says, eyebrows furrowed. 

 

Stan swallows, already regretting asking his next question.

 

“Do you think… would it help at all if I took off my shirt?”  

 

Kyle smiles and sighs in relief. 

“Yes, that would be really helpful! Thank you, Stan.”

 

Stan puts the book down to the side and reaches for the hem of his shirt. Kyle politely averts his eyes. He folds his shirt and puts it off to the side and reaches for the book again. 

 

“Oh, that’s so much better.”

 

Kyle licks his lips, likely dry from the winter air, but Stan finds it incredibly sexy. He’s in the same position he was in when he first arrived to the hospital, the thought of being looked at all over causing his face to heat up.   

Looking back to the book, Stan continues to read the list of bones aloud. 

 

“Next is… the scapula.”

 

Kyle reaches across again, this time more confident in his touch. His hand lands on Stan’s chest, this time towards his armpit and Stan recoils instinctively.

 

“Heh, sorry, it tickles...” he says bashfully, trying not to squirm as Kyle continues his palpation. He lifts Stan’s arm to get a better feel of the bone and the movement it makes but their position makes it hard for him to feel everything he needs to. If Stan is being honest, even though the touch is clinical, it still feels nice. He’d missed being touched, and while Kyle’s unrelenting gaze is making him nervous it also makes him feel special in a weird way. Like he’s Kyle’s special patient and he’s getting the best possible care he can. 

 

After a few moments of Kyle adjusting Stan’s arm into various positions, Kyle puts down the limb. 

 

“Alright, next one?”

 

Stan snaps  back to the reality of his situation and  glances back down at the textbook.

 

“Right-- the Sternum is next”

 

Kyle scooches in closer to Stan again, this time touching the space between his nipples. Stan looks up at the ceiling, finding that the touching and closeness is starting to rouse something in him. As Kyle continues to work his fingers down the middle of his chest, his hand grazes innocently against one of Stan’s nipples. Stan inhales at the sensation, feeling himself harden in his boxers. Nervously, Stan counts the number of bones left on the list, wanting this torture to be over soon. Stan readjusts and breaks the concentrated silence in the room.

 

“Uh… next are the ribs”.

 

Kyle moves his arms down to Stan’s sides, so gently it tickles again. Stan snorts a bit at the feeling but notices the frustrated look on Kyle’s face. 

 

“Here, let me just--” Kyle crawls around Stan on the bed until he’s at Stan’s back, Stan practically in his lap. If Stan had thought their previous positioning was intimate, their new position was positively compromising. While he was grateful that he no longer had to worry about making eye contact with Kyle, the thought of not knowing where exactly Kyle was going to touch next was nerve wracking. Without warning Kyle’s hands make their way back to Stan’s sides, this time from his back. Stan gasps at the surprise, trying to catch himself but Kyle pulls away. 

 

“Shit dude, are you alright? We can stop if you want.”

Stan swallows and shakes his head no. 

 

“It’s ok, I… don’t mind it.”

 

More than just not minding it, Stan is definitely enjoying it. 

_You're sick Stan, your bud just needs to study._

 

“Alright then, can you take a deep breath in for me and hold it?”

 

Stan’s stomach flips at the question, something about being told what to do making desire pool in his stomach. He takes the breath and feels Kyle’s hands at his sides once again, this time his touch less tender and more decisive.

 

“Ok… and out for me. Good.”

 

Stan thinks back to the last encounter the two had at the hospital, and the way Kyle had asked him to do the same thing then as he had now. This is much different, though. While he’s still nervous, this time he’s less ashamed. Kyle asked him to do this-- he could have asked anyone but he chose Stan. 

 

Kyle’s voice pulls him out of his own thoughts, and back to the situation at hand. 

 

“Next?”

 

“Oh uh… this is the last one! The ilium is next!”

 

Stan’s heard of most of the other bones on this list, but isn’t really familiar with this one. Kyle scoots away from Stan over to the side of the bed.

 

“This one might be better if you lay down on the bed.”

 

Stan’s heartbeat picks up at the suggestion, as the textbook on his lap is the only thing separating him from Kyle knowing he’s hard. 

 

“S-sure… just give me one sec…”

Thinking quickly, Stan rolls away from Kyle, laying down on the bed in such an awkward way with the textbook still covering his dick.

 

Kyle laughs, not in a mean way at all but in a honey sweet matter that squeezes Stan’s heart.

 

“Alright, let me just take this out of the way..”

 

Kyle reaches for the book before Stan can protest,  exposing his jean-tent to the world. Stan’s heart is racing now, wishing more than anything in the world that he could phase through Kyle’s bed to the core of the earth. 

 

“Oh” Kyle gasps softly. 

 

“Kyle I..it’s not… I just haven’t--”

 

Stan stops talking and props himself up on his elbows, frantically grabbing for his shirt. As he moves to get off of the bed to head out the door, Kyle grabs his forearm. 

 

“I could help you with that” he offers quietly, the corner of his eyes crinkling coyly. 

 

Stan can’t believe what he’s hearing, did Kyle really just offer to touch him? He swallows in a vain attempt to moisten his dry throat. He takes a seat back on the bed, Kyle still holding his forearm. Squeezing his eyes shut he nods his head yes.

 

Kyle strokes his arm gently, his hand now at the base of Stan’s neck. 

 

“Hmm? I’m not going to do this if you don’t want to Stan. Ask me.”

 

Stan feels his heart in his throat, Kyle's demanding demeanor making it pound.  Beyond mortified but incredibly aroused, Stan manages to croak out the words.

 

“Please… please touch me”.

And with the magic words, Kyle does. The doctor to be pushes Stan back onto the bed, gently but firmly and moves to frame Stan in his arms. 

 

Stan, out of a combination of embarrassment, arousal, and a fear that if he opens his eyes this will all cease to be reality continues to squeeze his shut, his arm now covering his face. He can feel Kyle’s breath on the shell of his ear. 

 

“Is this alright?”

 

Stan nods enthusiastically, anticipation killing him.

 

"You have to talk to me Stan, say it's ok if that's what you want"

 

Voice cracking, Stan manages to speak.

 

"y-yes please"

 

Kyle grabs onto the bulge in his jeans, Stan bucking into the contact. 

 

“Can I touch you here?”

 

Stan nods again, his breathing shallow now. It’s been so long since he’d been touched by anyone else, much, much too long. 

He sighs in relief when he feels his jeans unbutton and unzip, then gasps when he feels the air of the bedroom on his leaking cock. 

 

Kyle’s hand touches the tip of Stan’s head softly, it’s nowhere near enough. He’s shaking with anticipation now, the situation feeling like something out of a wet dream. Stan nearly squeaks at the touch, knowing he won’t last long. Kyle swirls the come at the tip of Stan’s dick and spreads it around.  Kyle works him slowly, much more slowly than he’d like right now but he can’t bring himself to open his eyes, much less to form a coherent sentence. He plays with Stan’s slit, fingers continuing to tease Stan’s sensitive tip. Between his inability to keep his cool from soft grazes from his best friend, and the current soft grazes he’s currently receiving, Stan is in agony. He can’t help but try to thrust into Kyle’s hand, wanting and needing more. Kyle’s sturdy arms are holding him down though, keeping him pinned to the bed. The feeling of his strength and power over him, the feeling of being out of control of the situation makes his heart throb and his stomach quake. He knows he should feel ashamed for coming apart like this in his best friend’s practiced hands but it’s that same embarrassment that fuels his arousal. 

 

Lost in his train of thought, he doesn’t even notice when Kyle shifts to get a better angle to his chest. Stan feels the rough texture of tongue lap over his nipple and he gasps, taken off guard. Kyle begins to flick his tongue across Stan’s nipple, the sensation causing him to shout out a mewl. He pulls back from the one side of Stan’s chest and works at the other, now rubbing his rough thumb over the now wet, hard nub. “ _ Sensitive…”  _ Kyle whispers out, and it sends a shiver down Stan’s spine. He’s almost hyperventilating at this point, finding it harder and harder to breathe out. 

 

With Kyle’s continued consistent technique, he continues to twist his fist around Stan’s cock-- it feels divine and Stan is starting to feel the onset of his orgasm. His stomach twitches, and his thighs begin to quiver. He can’t control his body’s urge to grind against Kyle’s hand, no longer thrusting so much as spasming as he lets pleasure overcome him.

 

“Oh! Ah! I-- Kyle I’m--”

 

Stan comes on his stomach and into Kyle’s hand. He’s covered in his own sweat and completely disheveled. He finally cracks one eye open, testing out the reality of his own situation. 

 

His red curls backlit by the overhead light, Kyle’s smile looks angelic and Stan can’t believe this is real. Still recovering from his orgasm, there isn’t much he can do except lay there and think about what just happened. 

 

Before either of them can say anything, Kyle rolls off of the bed. Stan’s initial response is panic, worried about the consequences of what had just happened. Before he can say anything, Kyle is back with a warm washcloth.

 

“Here, let me just clean you off.”

 

Stan thinks he should protest, but the thought of Kyle taking care of him like this is too tantalizing to resist. Carefully, Kyle rubs the warm cloth to clean the semen off Stan’s stomach. Stan wonders if he’s had to practice this type of care during med school, if other people get to seem him this docile and sweet or if he’s the only one. After he’s done wiping down Stan’s stomach, Kyle reaches for Stan’s shirt, fallen off the bed in the process of the hand job. He helps Stan into his shirt. At first he feels the act patronizing--Kyle can’t even trust Stan with his own clothing. But then it dawns on him that it’s really just another intimate gesture to appreciate. They’re back in their original position now, cross legged in front of each other as Kyle pulls Stan’s shirt over his head and smooths it over his chest, maybe lingering just a bit longer than he should. Stan wonders how long he can get away with letting Kyle spoil him before this perfect bubble pops. 

 

Sitting on the bed still, the room is silent with an uncertain tension. Stan’s at a loss for words-- what are you supposed to say at a time like this? It’s Kyle who breaks the silence, he reaches for Stan’s hand.

 

“I missed you.” 

 

With those simple words Stan feels like this time it’s his heart that’s been shot. He’d spent so much time and energy running away from Kyle that he’d never considered to ask what Kyle wanted. 

“Yeah Ky, I missed you too”.

 

Regrettably Stan yawns, but he can’t help himself-- he’s too tired from coming harder than he ever has in his life. 

 

“Tired? Do you need help home?” Kyle asks, care in his voice. 

 

Stan shakes his head no and reaches for his things, packing up quietly before he leaves for the night. 

 

Kyle walks him to the door, opening it to see Stan out. 

 

“Goodnight Kyle, see you around”

As he turns to leave out the door, Kyle grabs him by the small of his back and pulls him for a chaste kiss on the forehead.

 

“Thanks for helping me study for my anatomy test”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry i havent updated this in like forever should i do more y/n??? as always comments, kudos and feedback are always appreciated!!! (this is my second fic ever and my first multi chapter one!)

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm planning on maybe doing another 2-3 chapters to this to finish it up but I'm really looking for a beta reader to bounce ideas off of!
> 
> message me if you'd be interested :~)


End file.
